


King Sized Bed

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, future!fic, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: It's not as if either of them made a conscious decision not to have sex anymore.  It just kind of happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to the wonderful Perry_Avenue for the quick beta.

Kurt and Blaine have a lot of time on their hands after their daughter goes off to boarding school. Turns out, they don't really spend it the way they might once have predicted.

Grace insisted on going to the most prestigious school in the area, and with Rachel as her aunt, she knew how to get her way. And everyone told them that if you don't start in sixth grade, you fall behind and get left out of the friend groups (read "cliques") where lifelong connections form. Surely Kurt and Blaine wouldn't want to shortchange their only child by selfishly keeping her home. 

So off she went, and now the two of them have their rather spacious three-bedroom, two and a half bath Manhattan apartment all to themselves. They find that their routine doesn't change too much, it just expands to fill the empty hours. 

While neither of them retained the burst of fame they experienced eight or ten years ago, they have plenty to keep them busy. Kurt makes sure to always have a show lined up, not allowing himself any time off in between productions, and fills his daytime hours with work at the shop for his jewelry line. Blaine signs on to write the book for two musicals in production at the same time, and sits at his keyboard composing late into the night. 

Neither one of them have ever been morning people, and with their schedules so focused on evening activities, well, some personal matters have started to get overlooked.

That's what it feels like, at first, Blaine thinks. It's not as if either of them made a conscious decision not to have sex anymore. It just kind of happened.

He's sitting in his studio one night when he hears Kurt come in. He knows every sound his husband makes - hanging up his coat, getting a drink of water from the kitchen, showering... Kurt doesn't come into Blaine's studio to say hello, or goodnight, or - God forbid – ask if he wants to watch a movie. He just gets into bed, and is out like a light. If asked, Kurt will talk about needing his beauty sleep, that they aren't as young as they used to be, and that will be that.

Blaine knows he hasn't been any better. There's no one forcing him to stay up until all hours working. But it's become so ingrained; he's not sure what to do.

One night he plans on being in bed when Kurt gets home, maybe with some hot milk and cookies for the two of them to share. But he chickens out. By the time he comes into the bedroom, Kurt is curled up on his side, facing away from Blaine. 

Blaine slides under the covers and reaches out a tentative hand. But there's just empty space between them in their king sized bed. 

It had been a major selling point of their overpriced apartment - a spacious master bedroom, large enough for a bed big enough to cuddle in comfortably with little Grace, not to mention the two dogs, assorted cats, and other children they imagined they'd have. But Grace so occupied their hearts they never got around to starting the process of adopting another child, and the poor little thing was allergic to cats and dogs, so it was only ever just the three of them. And now, only two.

Blaine is scared that it will be down to one before long.

He sees Kurt shopping online one afternoon. Kurt’s tired of their color scheme, he says. He's getting new bedding for all three bedrooms. Kurt turns the screen to show Blaine the order he placed. "Nice, right?"

Blaine frowns. "You might have asked me if I liked them before you placed the order."

Kurt's eyes widen, and he looks truly surprised by his faux pas. "You're right... I'm sorry." His eyes turn pleading. "They were on sale?"

Blaine shrugs. "It's okay." They're both well aware of the minimal role they play in each other's lives these days. Their most animated conversations happen over Skype with Grace twice a week. Grace doesn't notice, of course. She's just a kid. 

Blaine sees Kurt struggling with it, too. In a Hail Mary pass of his own, he stages a "composing free night" and gets them tickets to a show neither of them have seen. But in his desire to surprise Blaine he fails to ask him about his schedule, and it's the night the producers of one of Blaine's shows is in town, so Blaine can't go. Kurt takes a friend from work instead.

Blaine wonders if this is what drowning feels like. He's heard there comes a point when your body just accepts it and lets go. He thinks he's almost there.

Kurt is away on a business trip when the package of new bedding arrives. It took forever, Blaine thinks - the sheets were specially made in Europe with some ridiculously high thread count. He opens them up, figuring that he'll put them through the wash and get them on the beds, please Kurt with his diligence. But when he goes to put the mahogany red sheets that Kurt selected for their room on the bed, they're the wrong size. Too small. No larger than a queen, or perhaps a double, he's never been clear on the difference.

Blaine sleeps on the couch that night, too grumpy to put different sheets on their bed. When he wakes up, he has an idea. 

Like so many of his ideas, it has the potential to backfire horribly. But it's got serious upside potential too, so he presses forward.

When Kurt gets back from his trip two nights later, Blaine is in bed. A tray with two mugs of hot milk and a plate of fresh baked cookies sits on the bedside table. 

Kurt emerges from the bathroom, freshly showered and in his pajamas, and focuses on Blaine for the first time. His mouth almost falls open as he looks at the scene.

"Do you like the new bedding?" Blaine asks. "The sheets fit perfectly. I love the colors, and the duvet is fantastic." He smooths his hand over the fluffy comforter, and then pulls it aside in invitation.

"Blaine..." Kurt stutters, moving closer.

Blaine pats the spot next to him. "Come on. You must be tired after that flight." His heart is pounding, waiting for Kurt to explode. But Kurt stays quiet, slipping under the covers and staring at Blaine in disbelief. 

Blaine hands him a cookie.

Kurt takes a bite, swallows, and then reaches for a mug of milk. He eats the whole cookie, finishes the milk, and hands the mug back to Blaine to set down.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks quietly, "what happened to our old bed?"

"It was too big." But this new one, smaller and cozier… it has potential, Blaine thinks.

Kurt slowly leans his head on Blaine's shoulder, and when Blaine takes his hand, Kurt squeezes it, hard. They've still got a long way to go, but Blaine can see light above the surface of the water, and he's not going down without a fight.


End file.
